


A Friendly Face

by subcircus



Category: Captain America (2011), Highlander: The Series, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Duncan MacLeod hears about the reappearance of Captain America he flies to New York to see his old friend, but is it a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Face

Duncan paused at the door, his hand already raised to knock. He was suddenly uncertain this was a good idea. When he’d seen the news that Captain America had been unfrozen, he’d jumped on the first available plane. Now he stood here, outside the mansion that was headquarters to the superhero team Cap and Tony Stark had formed, it seemed ridiculously foolish.

How would he get to see Cap? Whoever answered the door would not be ready to admit visitors, and he couldn’t very well tell them that he was a friend. But that was the point, the reason he was here. Steve Rogers didn’t have any friendly faces in this time and Duncan could be there for him. He knocked on the door.

Shortly, an intercom crackled into life and a mild, faintly electronic voice with an English accent asked,

 _“Can I help you?”_

 _How very like Stark_ , Duncan mused before he leaned toward a grille he took to be the intercom mike and replied.

“Yes, could you tell Captain Rogers that Duncan MacLeod is here to see him,” Duncan replied.

 _“Captain America is not speaking to the press at this time.”_

“I’m not a journalist. Please, tell him it’s Duncan MacLeod. He’ll know what it’s regarding,” Duncan answered.

 _“Please enter, follow the lights and wait,”_ came the answer before the intercom switched off and the door swung open.

Cautiously, Duncan entered into a long hallway; there were strip lights in the flooring which were currently strobing in a way that directed him to the second door on the left so he followed the lights and entered the room as instructed.

Duncan didn’t have long to wait as a few moments later the door burst open and Steve Rogers strode into the room. He stared at Duncan for a moment and then grabbed him into a bone crushing bear hug.


End file.
